


A Lifting Moment

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm stands a little too close to Jon. (06/03/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: For Kez.  


* * *

Small confined spaces are something I was never bothered by in the past, being the smallest child in my group of friends I was often asked to crawl in this or that, or the one to shimmy up the trees to fetch objects.

Now a turbo lift is not normally considered a small confined space, unless the turbo lift in question currently hold the ships Sub-commander, Doctor, Captain and armoury officer. T'Pol and Phlox are stood in front of us and although it is presenting me with a rather nice view of T'Pol's bum, it leaves me with two difficult choices where the Captain is concerned.

Face him and feel his chest against my crossed arms, having to gaze up into those deep green eyes, or face away from him and feel the same broad chest pressed up against my back. I finally decided on the latter, deciding that it is the lesser of the two evils. I try not to fidget as I felt the heat radiating through his uniform and penetrating through mine and onto my back. This is definitely material for my already too inappropriate dreams, but there within the night there would be no Phlox, no T'Pol, no clothes and no turbo lift.

My brain barely registers the lift stopping and the Sub-commander bidding us goodnight, I resist the urge to follow her with my eyes down the corridor before the lift doors close, improper thoughts about one superior office is bad enough at the moment. 

Something my brain and body immediately registers is that now T'Pol has left the Captain and I have a little more room to stand about in. and yet I still feel the warmth against my back and a small amount of pressure as he leans against me. 

Another minute or so and the lift stops again, Phlox turns to us gives a wide smile and also bids us a goodnight. Now there is more than enough space for us both to stand about in freely, on either side of the lift if we felt the need too. But still I feel Jonathan Archer pressed up against me and its pretty obvious to both of us that something is going on, both of us holding an unwillingness to move.

I daren't speak, not knowing what the hell to say actually, I'd never even considered he'd felt anything towards me, tried to dismiss my own attraction as a blip in my mental health, what kind of fool falls in love with their Captain? Rules and a whole load of other problems would complicate the relationship even if he wanted one. 

Okay, now I have to say something...his hand has rested itself upon my hip and he's leaning fully forward now, I can feel the full expanse of that broad muscled chest pressed against me.

"C..Captain?" I manage to stutter out, my voice itself quiet but in the silence of the lift it, I may have well of shouted it. I must have said something wrong, maybe I shouldn't of said anything at all. He lets his head fall forward and rests it against my shoulder.

"Malcolm.." followed by a heavy sigh, which I feel every bit of as his chest expands and collapses against me. He goes to remove his hand from my hip but I catch it just in time, pulling it back against me and up onto my chest, my own hand covering his.

He is effectively hugging me from behind now, and I know I have to say something again.

"This...this isn't really appropriate is it?" I ask staring down at our hands, my voice not really holding the tone I was hoping, it came out more content and sighful than I had intended.

"I guess not...but I don't care, it's been a hard day and I just wanted to hold you Malcolm, and when you stood so close I couldn't control myself...sorry, not very Captain like, or appropriate" he sighs again, I feel him raise his head a rest it against the side of my head, his warm breath tickling the skin on my neck.

I unconsciously leaned my head towards his, while contemplating which one of his statements to respond to.

"It has been a hard day, and I don't think you really have anything to be sorry for, unless I have to apologise as well...for wanting to be held?" I feel his arm tighten around me slightly and a soft kiss being laid upon my hair. I basically just admitted to him that I was okay with this, actually I'm a lot more than okay with this, but I'd rather wait to show him that somewhere a little more comfortable than a turbo lift. 

The lift stops and I realise it's his stop and I feel him move from behind me, his hand still entwined with my own, he steps level with me and for the first time I look up at his face, a hopeful yet hesitant look sits upon his face.

"Join me in my quarters?" he asks softly, rubbing his thumb gently across the back of my hand, pulling me towards him at the same time. I let myself be pulled and smile at him as I nod slightly. The corridor is empty and so we keep our hands joined as we walk down it towards his door, and if my own face is a mirror of Jon's, a stupid grin is plastered to it. 

Later, after passion took over and declarations given, we both get our wish, to hold and beheld.


End file.
